When You Left Me  Rewrite
by O MY Edward
Summary: When Edward Left Bella 20 Years ago she was changed and is part of a very powerful coven. Edward and Bella meet again. Has Bella moved on? Who are the young vampires that seem very close to Bella?
1. Chapter 1

As always, I own nothing but the computer I type this on.

Bella POVChapter One – All About Me

It's been twenty years, six months, and fourteen days since I have seen the love of my life. Not that I'm counting or anything. For the most part, I look exactly the same as I did twenty years, six months, and fourteen days ago. Of course, being a vampire has given me paler skin, golden eyes, and curves that definitely were not there before. I'm powerful and I love it. I have the power to absorb the powers of others. I'm so different from my human self. I'm more way more outgoing and that changes everything. I love sports and shopping is life. Throughout my existence as a vampire thus far I have had to make difficult choices, overcome obstacles that I never thought possible, and figure out the difference between passion and lust. Of course, It hasn't been all bad. Not at all. I have three people who I love more than anything else in the world. Three people that I never thought would ever be a part of my life. My children. Edward's children. I remember the day I found out I way pregnant like it was yesterday. It was about two weeks after the Cullen's left and I was spilling my guts in the toilet for the fourth day in a row. I has ready to go down some more pepto bismal when I realized this wasn't just a stomach bug. I panicked. I mean for the love of God the only person I have ever been with was a vampire. This wasn't supposed to happen. But, oh yes, it happened all right. It was hard. I'm not going to sugar coat it at all. There wasn't a moment I didn't wish that Edward was there holding my hand, Jasper calming me down, and god forbid I even wished that Alice was there helping me shop for the baby. It got harder when I found out it was three babies. The only person to help me was Charlie. Oh, what would I have done without him? He was extremely accepting. I wish I could have said the same for Renee. It didn't go over so well with her. We haven't talked a day since I told her. But Charlie did everything he could. He was furious at first, because he thought that it was the reason the Cullens left. I was quick to defend them though. I still went to school. I was the class slut. Lauren made comments everyday and just walking down the hall the stares and whispers where everywhere. I had come close to dropping out many times. But, I knew that wasn't what I wanted, it wasn't what my father wanted, and that's not what Edward would have wanted. I finished school the following year and the picture of me and my angels on graduation day hangs in the stairwell of our current home. Sometimes, I wonder why I wanted the Cullens there so much. I mean they left me. He told me he didn't want me. That I wasn't good enough for him. If he couldn't love me, why would he love , as much as it crushed me that most of them didn't even say goodbye I longed for their comfort.

Back to the pregnancy. It was as normal as a triplet pregnancy could go I guess. I craved watermelon and chocolate. I had morning sickness the whole time. They were born a little early but that was expected. I was in labor for a whopping 35 hours. It was hell on earth, but then April 16 I was finally rewarded. They were perfect in every way. They were very pale and had a very fast heartbeat that at first had the doctors worried but it didn't seem to cause any health issues. There skin was rock solid and it made it very difficult to give them shots. I swear, I have no idea why the doctors didn't flip a shit over my abnormal children. I'm not gonna lie. I was thrilled that they were more vampire than human. It also scared me. Surely feeding them wasn't going to be easy. Worries aside, I couldn't have been happier. Charlie was as fascinated with them as I was. It would only be a few months until I would be just like them. They grew at a normal rate. They occasionally ate human food but preferred the taste of animal blood. They were super fast and super strong. They only human traits they possessed were the ability to sleep, cry, eat, blush, and all that jazz. At the age of 17 the completely changed into vampires. It was a one day change since for the most part everything was already there.

Well, here we are now. Smack dab in the middle of Michigan. Population of not a lot. I have my children, I have vampire friends all around the world, I have money, I have power. Things have been really great these last 10 years. I really couldn't ask for anything more… However I'm scared to death (ha) of running into the Cullens again. I know that one day I would have to tell Edward that he fathered my three kids, I just hope it won't come anytime soon.

We've be settled here in Michigan for about two years. Just me, Elizabeth, Carlie, and Anthony.

Elizabeth Rose was the first born. My darling Elizabeth. She is a beautiful young women with bronze hair and golden eyes. She is very sensitive and intuitive. She has always been a Momma's girl. She's sassy and outgoing. She plays the piano and lives for all sports. She also loves to shop. Spending money is one of her many talents. She has the power to read minds. Go figure.

Anthony Edward came next. Everything about him screams Edward. He has his hair and his attitude. He shares his love for music. I don't even know how many instruments he can play. However he has my love for reading. He is fairly quite, but when he talks he came be hilarious. He has the power to tell when someone is lying. This comes in handy when it comes to finding out who stole my credit card. He has been dating a little human girl named Kate for about a year and a half. I've always encouraged his relationship with her. She is one of the sweetest people one could ever meet. Perfect for Anthony. If they don't get married I will be crushed. I may already be secretly planning their wedding.

Last came Renesmee Alice. My sweetheart. She looks like me the most with long mahogany hair. She is very theatrical and has dubbed herself a theatre kid. She plays the piano and is probably on the same skill level as her father. She is outgoing, very funny but also very very sensitive. She, like Lizzie, loves to shop and considers it a sin to wear the same outfit more than once. My sense of style has very much improved and I think Alice would be proud of me. I can even run in heels. Renesmee can bring out the best in anyone. She has the power to show people memories and thoughts.

My children in a nut shell. They have always been a parents dream. Hardly ever causing problems for me. They know everything about the Cullens. They have every right to know about their family. They all tried to seem indifferent about the whole thing, but I know they want to meet them. I want to see them too just not right now. I'm not ready yet.

Please Review  
>I love you all<br>Hugs and Butterfly Kisses  
>Libby<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone!I hope everybody likes the rewrite and I hope nobody is mad at me for changing things. I just wasn't happy with the way the story was going and there were just some things I weren't happy with. Plus, I think this story is more well written than the last one.

Guess who doesn't own Twilight? Me Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 –Life Sucks and Then You Die<p>

Bella POV

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours of playing Call of Duty with Anthony – yes, I play videogames – I decided it would probably be a good idea to start getting ready for school. I hoisted myself off of his bedroom floor and made my way down the hall towards my bedroom. We live in a mansion in the middle of nowhere. I decided since the house was hidden it would be ok to spoil ourselves with the gigantic house. We have a pool, movie theatre, huge music room, and a dance studio. I'm hoping we can have a couple more years here, because this is the best house we have had yet. We are so separated from the rest of society I don't think it will be a problem. Another plus in that we live right next to a secluded clearing so we can go outside.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked in my beautiful bedroom. Completely unnecessary, but perfect and comforting none the less. It's pretty simple, well, compared to what Renesmee and Elizabeth have done with their rooms. When we bought the house I allowed them to do whatever they wanted with their rooms. They both went insane. They went crazier when it came to the closets. Anthony allowed the girls to fix up his room. I don't think he was expecting a room that looks like the bat cave. Yes. It legitimately looks like bat cave. Back to my room. It's very large with hardwood floors. In the middle of the room there is a black and white bed and a huge painting hangs above it. Other than that there is not much else. A tv and a desk. That's how I like it. Super simple. I can't really say the same for the closet. It's the same size as the bedroom. Maybe a little bigger. Then, there's rows and rows of shoes. If there is one think I love it's shoes. I went to the nearest row of shelves and grabbed the dress I had picked out for today. It's a cute little sun dress with pink flowers on it. I paired it up with some brown sandals and a cropped denim jacket. I have to say. I looked pretty damn good. I took my hair down from its pony tail and threw on some light makeup.<p>

* * *

><p>When I got down stairs the girls were already waiting for me. Elizabeth had on jeans, a pink top, and bronze ankle boots. Ness had on a skirt with a sweater and pink heels. Not to overdone, but we still all looked nice.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mom,Can we just leave without Anthony?" Renesmee asked tapping her heels on the foyer floor.<p>

Lizzie was quick to chime in. "I second that. He's taking to long."

"For God's sake you two. It's not like you are going to be late for school. Give him a few minutes."

Sure enough, Anthony was down shortly wearing jeans and a polo.

"Anthony. What the hell took you so long?" Ness whined as we made our way towards my Aston Martin.

"I was burning a cd for Kate" He stated simply.

"Aww. The humans got you whipped." Lizzie teased.

Anthony hates being teased, but he's not hesitant to dish it out. "Come on Liz. She does not. And, she has a name you know."

"Of course I know, I love Kate. You need to learn to take a joke." Lizzie sighed as she slipped into the car.

Renesmee got in the passenger seat and she insisted on turning the music up as loud as possible and singing along very loudly. It started off as annoying, but after a little bit of Lady Gaga she had Lizzie and I singing as well. Anthony however had his headphones in. He's not really a morning person. We pulled into the parking lot about ten minutes before the bell was to ring. People stared at us as we walked in. We have been here the whole year you would think people would get used to us.

"Mom" Lizzie whispers "apparently we have a few new students. Most of the school is thinking about them. That's really weird. I mean the school year is almost over."

"Hmm. I hope they're weird." Anthony chimes in. "I'm starting to get board with the people we've been dealing with all year."

"I guess we'll see." I said as Lizzie and I walked into homeroom. Ness and Anthony were in the homeroom/first period English down the hall. I quickly took my seat next to Anthony's girlfriend Kate. Lizzie sat in the seat behind us.

"Hello, Bella" she says. She looked a tiny bit nervous. "Have you seen the new students yet?"

"Nope. Why? Have you?"

"Yeah. I saw them on my way in. They're way to beautiful to be human."

"So, they're vampires?" I asked urging her to go on.

"I'm almost positive. But that's not all. They have the same last name as Anthony, Lizzie, and Ness."

"Swan?" I asked somewhat confused.

"No. Their real last name" she whispered.

"Cullen?" I chocked out in disbelief. She only nodded.

"Oh shit." Said Lizzie from behind me.

"Oh god. What am I going to do?"

"Mom. Calm down we'll think of something." Lizzie soothed me. "You could change your appearance and you could make everyone think that is actually what you look like. And you can change your name. Mind control is good for something."

"But is it worth it?" I asked her. "I mean I knew this was going to happen someday. I just didn't think it would be today. But, Jesus Christ he left me. He told me he didn't love me and that I was just a distraction. I can't do this."

Kate was struggling with what to do. "I don't think I can do anything for you except give you a hug and tell you that you are going to be fine." She said as she wrapped her warm arms around me. I heard everyone start filing into the classroom, so I untangled myself from her embrace. I just took a deep breathe and sat up straight.

"Bella," Lizzie whispered from behind me. "what do you want me to do."

"We are in the same coven. Avoid answering as to how you were changed and your parentage. We'll get to that later. You are 25 years old."

"Alright. Got it." She said as she flashed me a reassuring smile. "We can do this."

"God. I hope so" I pulled my hair in front of my face hoping that they wouldn't recognize me right away. Maybe if I am lucky none of them would be in my classes. Fat chance since this is a fairly small school.

I sat there having a panic attack for about two minutes when three new students walked in. Rosalie. Jasper. Edward.

* * *

><p>Peace, Love, Reviews<p>

~Libby


	3. Chapter 3

Heysies! Here is chapter three for you. I hope you love the story. I'm pretty happy with it. I still don't own Twilight. That's not gonna change. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>There they were in all their glory. They looked exactly the same as when I saw them 26 years ago. I could feel that hole in my chest that I had worked so hard to heal burst open and out of sheer panic I masked my scent so that they would not be able to identify me by that. The teacher followed them in and before they sat down he introduced them to the class. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Please welcome Edward Cullen and Jasper and Rosalie Hale to this class. They moved here all the way from Alaska." Mr. Mecara said. "Jasper and Rosalie you can take the set of desks in the back and Edward you may take a seat next to Elizabeth back there. I must apologize in advance for her. " Let's just say Lizzie isn't the quietest person in the world.<p>

"Rude." Lizzie shouted from the back earning a chuckle from the teacher.

Edward watched her warily as he sat down next to her."You're a vampire." He stated talking in hushed tones."You are very observant." She said. "I applaud your perceptiveness."Edward chuckled. "I'm Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you.""Elizabeth Swan.- Mom was a pirates of the Caribbean fan.-But, please call me Lizzie." Lizzie explained."I knew a Swan once perhaps you are related." Edward pressed his voice losing the friendly air it previously had."Probably not Swan is like one of the world's most common last names." Lizzie frantically answered."true…"Edward muttered lost in thought. "How old are you?""25. I was turned when I was 17""It's amazing you can be in a school with humans. You are still young.""Being here has it's challenges, but we try to be as human as possible." She chuckles. "So, I take it you are not young?""No. I'm well over a hundred actually."The continued with meaningless chatter for the next couple of minutes. I have to say I was pleased that they were getting along so well and that he hadn't noticed me sitting a few feet away from him. Mr. Mecara had started teaching. "Ok, class. I've finished grading your book reports. As always the student with the best written report will be exempt from writing this next paper. Now, let's review this assignment. My only rules where that you had to read a book and write a six paged report on a theme found in the book. I told you that the could be any length by any author. However, I did not expect that I would receive on essay on the 20 paged book "Biscuit Finds a Friend" and what shocked me next was that it was the best essay in the entire class. But, I wasn't surprised by who wrote it. So, Bella Swan will not have to write a seven-paged argumentative essay."I heard Edward gasp from behind me and could feel Rose and Jasper's eyes staring at me. Darn my excellent writing skills. I really thought that I was going to make it the whole class without them noticing. I felt a constant tapping on my shoulder but refused to turn around.

Then I heard Lizzie's voice " Kate, give this to Bella."  
>"Ok." Kate said and handed me a folded piece of loose leaf.<p>

In Edward's elegant handwriting it said – "How are you a vampire?"

Is that really all he could say - "It's nice to see you too, Edward." I scribbled and then held it behind me for him to grab. He had responded before I could draw my hand back.  
>"..Sorry. I'm just don't know how much I've missed you."<p>

Now he's just pissed me off. "Save it." I turned and snapped at him. I shot my hand up into the air.

"Yes, Ms. Swan?" The teacher asked.

"I'm not feeling well. Can I go see the nurse?"

"Of course. Kate will you escort Bella to the nurses office?"

"Sure thing." Kate said and she grabbed my purse for me. "Bye my vampire friends." with a nod toward Edward and Lizzie.

* * *

><p>Lizzie POV(starting where the last part left off)<p>

I could tell Edward was getting up to follow after them.  
>"Sit down." I hissed.<br>"The human knows." He shot back at me.  
>I laughed. "Didn't you read her mind? She already knows. She's really close with our family. She was just trying to freak you out and get Bella out of the classroom."<br>"Why would Bella want out of the classroom so badly?"  
>was he that daft? "Well, you left her. now you've come back saying you missed her. That puts her in a pretty awkward situation."<br>We sat in silence and he put his head in his hands. "God damn. I always screw everything up."  
>"I don't know what other mistakes you've made but you've sure screwed her up."<br>"Thanks a lot." He hissed.  
>"Sorry. What did you want me to say? Oh. She's fine. No problems." I asked.<br>" This wasn't supposed to happen." He choked out. "She was supposed to stay human and go to college and get married and have kids. My leaving her didn't change a thing. She probably hates me now. I told her I didn't love her. The worst lie I could have ever told. I'm going to hell for sure."  
>"She doesn't hate you. Sure. She doesn't like you. But hate's a strong word.<br>And you're not going to hell." I insisted trying to make him feel a little better. He hurt my mom but he is my dad.  
>"Oh. Believe me. I am. So will you. We don't have souls." He was starting to get angry.<br>"Listen. I'm not going to sit her and talk about religion with you. I will respect your beliefs if you can muster up enough tolerance to respect mine. You have no right to tell me that I'm going to hell. I have a soul. It's spiritual or immaterial part of a human being or animal, regarded as immortal. I'm immortal and so is my soul. Are we done with this?" I snapped. I'm not freaky religious or anything but I hate when people question my beliefs.

he sighed. "Yes. I apologize."  
>"Alright. Fine." I said. We sat there in silence for the last 5 minutes of class. When the bell rang I was off like a shot. Time for music class. Anthony, Ness, Mom, and I had this class together. We had to take half a year of drama or art first semester. Since none of us can sculpt or draw shit drama was the only option. Second Semester everyone is required to take music so the classes tend to be pretty big and they were held in the theatre.<p>

When I got in the theatre I picked Anthony out of the crowd and quickly sat next to him. Mom and Ness promptly followed. The Cullens were seated about four rows in front of us. Great.

"Bella, you ok?" I asked.  
>"I'm fine. Kind of annoyed. I don't really know how else to put it."<br>"It'll all be ok." Anthony rubbed her arm.  
>"I know." Mom whispered.<br>"I've been perfecting my stink eye all morning." Renesmee said lightly earning a chuckle from my mother.  
>"Today is just gonna be the worst." she whined. "Maybe I should just go home." she started to get up to leave when Renesmee and Anthony grabbed her by the arm<br>"Nope" they said as they pulled her back down.  
>Mom groaned and sunk in her seat.<br>"Leaving won't help anything." Anthony whispered.  
>Mom was about to protest when the teacher broke the silence.<p>

"SILENCE STUDENTS!" yelled Mr. Serit. The entire theatre stopped what they were doing and there was a long awkward silence. "Yes,well now that I have you attention we may continue with our student showcase. We just need to finish up with our piano students and then next week we can start on the flutes. Lucy Teers you are first!"

Then we listened to about seven students painfully pluck out the simplest songs on the piano. It was horrid and I could tell Edward was having just as much trouble listening as I was. We both cringed and smirked throughout all the performance. I was up next and had a brilliant idea. I pranced onto the stage and took my seat on the old wooden piano bench. Then I played my mother's lullaby. It was pretty damn good if I do say so myself and I'm usually fairly modest. I stood up took and bow and returned to my seat. When I got there my mom was laughing.

"I love you so much." she giggled through fits of laughter. I was so happy that I could put that smile on her face. Edward was giving me glares throughout the rest of the class period. When the bell rang to signal the end of that class we high-tailed it out of there before the Cullens had the chance to catch up with us.

I went to Pre-Calc next. It was the only class that I had without one of my siblings or my mother. I sat in the back by myself because I moved a lot faster than the rest of the class.

Edward Cullen walked into the class with a look of pure hatred. This was gonna be fun. I put on an obnoxious smile and pointed toward the seat next to me. I might as well have fun with this.  
>"That was quite the performance you had in there." he said as if it killed him to.<p>

"Thanks"

"Where did you learn that piece?" he pressed.

"Just off some cd I found." I said vaguely.

"Where did you find it?" he demanded.

"Gee, What's with the questions Sherlock?"

"Please. Just answer my question." he all but yelled.

"In a box labeled "Useless crap that reminds me of the man that I despise with all of my vampire being."

"Well, aren't you the funny one?" he said clearly fed up with me. "How long have you been playing?"

"Twenty-one years and you?"

"over a hundred" he huffed. Stressing him out was a lot of fun.

"Oh. That's right you're old."

"Thanks a lot."

"No problem, Grandpa."

and that was it for our conversation.

Peace out, bitches!

I 3 Reviews

XOXOXOXX  
>Libby<p> 


End file.
